I love you
by Libby-Loo
Summary: What if there were no vampires or werewolves and Bella chooses Jake as her normal path in life. Will Leah get in the way of there relationship. What is up with Sam and his gang that has all of La Push scared? Check out my other stories. Leave reviews!


**Bella POV**

**Edward was never going to come back. That much I knew but what would I do about Jake. I turned him down on a date because I didn't want to push anything. Charlie moved to the reservation so I could go to school with Jake. I decided I would go and see Jake and talk to him. I drove my old truck over to Jakes house and knocked on the door. Billy came to the door and answered it.**

"**Hey Bella," Billy smiled at me.**

"**Hi, is Jake here?" I asked.**

"**Yea he's in his room."**

"**Thanks," I said pushing by Billy. I opened Jakes door and he turned around when he saw me and gave me a small smile.**

"**I want to try," I admitted. Jake looked at me confused and then a huge smile spread across his face. He ran over to me and gave me a huge hug.**

"**Can't breath," I laughed. Jake put me down and smiled at him.**

"**Thanks for at least giving me chance Bella," Jake said.**

"**No problem." I got up and grabbed my bag and so did Jake. We walked out the door and said bye to Billy. We got in Jakes Rabbit and drove to school. Quil and Embry were there to greet us. I said 'hi' to them and went to my first class. I had my first class with Jacob's enemy Sam. Today we switched seats and I was now by Sam. I scooted as far away from him and did my work. The day went by so fast and before I knew it school was out. I got my stuff and put it in my back pack. Going to this school made me uncomfortable because I was the only pale one. Everyone called my 'vampire girl' and I hated it. Jake ran up to me and scared to me.**

"**Ahh," I shouted. Everyone looked at me and I hid behind Jacob. I looked up at him and glared.**

"**That was funny," Jake laughed.**

"**I'm already the freak here don't make it worse," I hissed. Jacob rolled his eyes and we drove to the movies for our first **_**date. **_

**Jacob POV**

**I sat on my bed and just listened to the outside world. I heard some knock and then Billy talking to them. My door opened and Bella walked in. I gave her a small smile and she sighed.**

"**I want to try," she said. I looked at her confused. **_**What does she mean. **_**Then I got it she wanted to try and date me. I smiled hugely at her and ran over and gave her a bear hug.**

"**Can't breath," she laughed. I set her down and she smiled at me.**

"**Thanks for at least giving me a chance Bella," I said.**

"**No problem." Bella got her bag and I did the same and got in my Rabbit. We drove to school and were greeted by Quil and Embry. I walked to my first class and took my seat by Leah Clearwater. She smiled at me and I ignored her. The day went by so fast and before I knew it I was out of class. I saw Bella at her locker and scared her. She screamed and turned around and glared at me.**

"**That was funny," I laughed.**

"**I'm already the freak here don't make it worse," she hissed. I rolled my eyes and we drove to the movies for our first **_**date.**_

**Bella POV**

**We watched The Hangover and I laughing so hard I snorted. Then Jacob laughed at me and the movie ended. I got up and walked outside.**

"**That was funny," I said.**

"**Yea I know," he laughed. Jake took my hand and I blushed. Jakes phone rang and he answered. Jake face turned troubled and then he ran out the door and sped away in his car. My heart sunk in my chest and my empty hand felt very heavy. I walked out of the movies and started to walk home. I saw with Embry and his group. I gasped to loudly and hid behind a dumpster. I looked back over but know one had noticed. I sighed and got up and walked like I didn't notice them. Paul looked at me with a frightening look. I looked away quickly and walked faster. I heard footsteps behind me and my heart raced faster. I turned around and Paul was right there. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards Sam.**

"**Let go of me," I demanded. Paul smiled at me and threw me to Sam.**

"**Your Jake's girl aren't you?" he asked. I swallowed loudly and nodded. Everyone started laughing and I glared at Sam.**

"**What about it?" I asked. Sam's face turned serious again.**

"**You stole my chances of getting Jacob to join my gang," he growled. **_**Gang? **_

"**Who the hell do you think you are!" I burst out. I suddenly regretted what I said. Sam's hand came up and hit me right on the jaw. I fell back and Jared smiled. I reached for my phone and Paul took it out of my hand and threw it. Sam punched me in the jaw again and this knocked me out.**

**Jacob POV**

**The movie ended and me and Bella walked out.**

"**That was funny," she said.**

"**Yea I know," I laughed. I grabbed Bella's hand and she blushed. My phone rang and I grabbed it out of my pocket.**

"**Hello?" I asked.**

"**Hi Jake it's Charlie listen its about Billy," he said.**

"**Okay," I whispered.**

"**We were out fishing and I don't know what happened but your old man had a heart attack and were in the hospital right now," Charlie said.**

"**Okay I'm my way now," I said choking back tears. I put my phone away and ripped my hand out of Bella's and ran out the door to my car and drove to the hospital.**

**When I got there I ran into Billy's room and sat on his bed.**

"**Dad?" I whispered. My dad's unconscious laid on the bed. He was in coma and no one knew when he would come out of it. Charlie walked in the room and came to sit by me. **

"**I'm sorry kid," he said.**

"**It's alright," I said.**

"**Hey um, where did you bring Bella when you left?" Charlie asked.**

"**I left her at he movies," I admitted. Charlie nodded his head and sighed.**

"**Do you know if she had her phone on her because she wont answer it?"**

"**Yea she had her phone," I answered. I stood up and walked out of the room. I got in my car and drove back to the movies but didn't see Bella. I was going to go to her house but then I saw something on the sidewalk. I got out of my car and was that it was Bella's phone smashed. I looked in the bushes and saw Bella with dripping from her mouth. I ran over to her and put her in my car and drove her home.**

**Bella POV**

**I woke up on a couch with warm hands massaging my back. I looked up and saw it was Jacob. His expression was sorrowful and that made me remember what happened last night after he left.**

"**What happened last night?" Jacob asked.**

"**Sam told me 'I ruined his chances of you joining his gang' and I yelled at him and he punched me a couple times and that was the last thing I remember," I said. Jacobs hands balled together and he took a deep breath.**

"**At least your ok now," he said. I nodded and looked down at my blood stained shirt and frowned.**

"**What happened at the movies?" I asked. Jacob looked down and sighed.**

"**Billy had a heart attack and is in coma right now."**

"**Oh," I whispered. I could sense Jacobs pain and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Jake."**

"**It's ok I know he will be ok, he has to be." I smiled at Jacob and realized we had school today. I got up and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door and drove my truck this time.**

**When I got to school my classes went by fast and Sam wasn't there. By lunch I was already exhausted. I sat down at a empty table and Quil sat by me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I saw Jacob get in line and Leah ran up behind him and started flirting with him. I sighed and put my head on the table. Jacob walked up and sat on the other side of the table with Leah by his side. I looked back in forth between the two of them smiling at each other.**

"**Bella I decided you don't have to go out with me because I want you to I found another girl," Jake said smiling at Leah. My mouth popped open and I quickly shut it. I bit my lip fighting back tears. **_**But I do love you Jake I really do. **_**I stood up and ran to the bathroom. I went in a stall and started crying. I didn't hear the bell ring and missed 4th**** period. I ran out of the bathroom and just went home. I sat on my couch and cried at the gaping hole in my heart. I was a mess and if I didn't cheer up Charlie would send me to live with Renee. I sat up and walked outside down to First Beach. I sat on a old tree and threw rocks at the water while the wind blew my hair around in all different directions. **_**I love you Jake but how do I prove it to you? **_**I got up then and ran over to Jakes. I burst through the door and saw Jake sitting on his couch watching TV. I ran up to him and kissed him. Jake looked at me with surprised eyes and I kissed him again and again and again.**

"**I love you Jake," I whispered. Jacob sat frozen on the couch.**

**Jacob POV**

**Bella opened her eyes and I massaged her back with gentle hands.**

"**What happened last night?" I asked.**

"**Sam told me 'I ruined his chances of you joining his gang' and I yelled at him and he punched me a couple times and that's the last thing I remember," Bella said. My hands clenched into fists and I took a deep breath.**

"**At least your ok now," I said. Bella looked down at her blood stained shirt and frowned. **

"**What happened at the movies?" she asked. I looked down and sighed.**

"**Billy had a heart attack and is in coma right now."**

"**Oh," she whispered and hugged me. "I'm so sorry Jake."**

"**It's ok I know he will be ok, he has to be." Bella got up and changed into new clothing and grabbed her back pack and got in her truck and drove to school. **

**In first period Leah started flirting with me and I flirted back. **_**Leah was really nice and funny, I could let Bella go on with out dating me and still be happy. **_**At lunch me and Leah got in line and got our food and sat down across from Bella. Bella looked at us smiling at each other.**

"**Bella I decided you don't have to go out with me because I want you to I found another girl," I said smiling at Leah. Bella looked at us again and ran towards the bathroom. I stared at her confused and then just sighed. I didn't see Bella the whole rest of the day.**

**It was getting late and I sat on my couch and turned on the TV. I watched the news and sighed. It was going to be rainy tomorrow. **_**Great. **_**I leaned my head against the back of the sofa and yawned. Bella came bursting through my front door and ran up to me. She kissed me and pulled away for a second. I could tell she saw I was surprised. Then she kissed me again and again and again.**

"**I love you Jake," she whispered. I sat on the couch frozen. **_**What the hell just happened.**_


End file.
